Embrace The Darkness
by GryffindorHHR1991
Summary: HHR- dark very very dark! Had this story in my head. I suck at summary's. Graphic in places! Dark Demon Harry and Hermione! Review!
1. Now We Begin

**AN: This story has been going around my head for so long I had to get it written. Very dark and involves the bashing of most of the characters. Pre warning torture and blood and gore are going to play a major part of this story. You have been warned. Thanks to my BETA READER Christina-Potter-09**** for pointing out how terrible my grammar can be!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1.

It had all worked so perfectly. Just as they had planned. No one suspected a thing to them, they were the heroes of the wizarding world. To everyone else. they were the saviours of the wizarding world. Oh how naive everyone was

Voldemort's body fell as his own spell backfired on himself. There was a moment of silence before the cheers erupted. Harry was bombarded by hugs and praise. In truth all he wanted to do was find the one important person in his life. He found her being hugged by the red headed prat. How dare he disgrace her presence by touching her? Still Harry couldn't complain too much. After all Ron had played a very important role in their plan. Without him they wouldn't have been recognised as what they are. The golden trio.

Hermione saw Harry wink at her before slipping quietly out of the door. She smiled to herself and then spoke to Ron.

"Ron, go to your family they need more than I do right now."Ron nodded and walked over to his grieving family. Hermione quickly exited the hall without being seen in search of Harry. She walked into the second floor girl's bathroom before being pushed up against the wall. Her hands being pushed above her head against the wall. Hermione wrapped her legs round Harry in response.

"We did it, baby" Harry hissed as an evil grin appeared on Hermione's face.

"Now we can begin" She replied with just as much hatred in her own voice.

Harry then forcefully shoved his tongue into Hermione's mouth ravaging her entire being. Hermione responded with just as much desire and passion. With a soft hiss the chamber of secrets opened for the two of them. Once there they picked up where they left off. Hermione with a wave of her hand vanished her and Harry's clothes.

"I want to play a game" She said as she sucked on his neck.

"What game do you wanna play baby?" He asked.

"Torture..." Hermione growled. Harry grinned.

"Oh trust me, my love we shall play but for now, you and I have some fucking to do" Harry said as he massaged Hermione's breasts, coaxing a squeal of delight from Hermione's lips.

Forty five minutes later, Harry and Hermione reappeared in the great hall, the celebrations were still ongoing. Everyone was thrilled that the 'boy who lived' saved the world. Ron saw the two of them enter and ran up to them.

"Hermione, where did you disappear to?" Ron questioned. Hermione gave her innocent smile.

"I saw Harry heading up to the head's office and I decided to go with him you know for support and everything." Hermione said ever so sweetly. Ron seemed to buy it.

"Fair enough, what did you go up to the head's office for?" Ron asked Harry.

"Nothing important, mate just wanted to let Dumbledore know we completed the mission." Harry said as he slapped Ron on the back. Harry gave a quick wink to Hermione before wandering over to Kingsley.

"Were there any more casualties?" He asked as Kingsley shook his hand.

"Not that we know of so far. Listen, Harry I know that this has been a tremendous ordeal for you, Ron and Hermione but I was wondering if you would be willing to make a small speech to the everyone here. You know try and boost the moral for those that people have lost, you would be doing the school and everyone in it a great service." Kingsley replied.

Harry pretended to look touched by the sentiment, but in truth he wasn't this was part of his plan. "If you think it would help Kingsley then I would be more than happy too." Harry replied solemnly. Kingsley smiled and then cast the sonorous charm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Harry Potter shall be giving a speech, would all please gather and be gracious enough to give him the respect he so clearly deserves." He said with his enchanted voice.

'_Ready?' _Harry mentally asked.

'_You better believe it' _Came the reply from Hermione. Harry smiled inwardly. This was going to be fun.

A few minutes later and some quick spell work most of the debris was cleared from the great hall. The dead bodies were moved into empty classrooms turned morgues and a podium had been erected for Harry to stand on to make his statement. He approached the podium and muttered to himself.

"Showtime." He had noticed that Hermione had moved next to the podium, ready and waiting.

When Harry got up onto the podium, a massive wave of applause generated and he had to wait for a minute or so for the applause to die down. Casting the sonorous charm on himself he began to speak.

"It feels so gratifying to know that the man who killed my mother and father has finally been stopped. Voldemort extremists ideals stop here and now today and we can start the path to a new future. You know it's actually kind of anticlimactic in a sense. Voldemort believed that anyone who was not a pureblood was not worthy enough to be allowed to practise magic. It's anticlimactic because Voldemort himself was not a pureblood his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. His name when re-arranged spells the phrase 'I am Lord Voldemort'. Tom Riddle was without any sense of doubt insane. He tried to gain immortality through magic that should never have existed. But now at last that magic has been forever destroyed. It's funny when you think about it, Voldemort wanted to live forever. Why do you think he wanted to do that? He had no one to share his life with. His life's purpose was to command. An admirable trait but his ideals were twisted and so he could not truly command something which he was not truly a part of. His master plan and he couldn't truly ever be a part of it."

Everyone was looking around in confusion. What was Harry going on about? Hermione smirked.

"Here's the thing about plan's though, you can plan everything down to the tiniest detail but one little mistake or miscalculation and everything goes wrong. All it takes is one person or one change in circumstance and then you realise that the great plan will ultimately fail. So now we come to an impasse what does this great plan have in store for us all next? That's easy. If you are able to be 2 steps ahead of the great plan then you get to decide its outcome and its future."

Murmurs were going round as everyone listened to Harry's speech.

"What if Voldemort had changed one of the circumstances of his plan in order to achieve immortality? What if he changed the ritual? Instead of trying to split his soul into pieces what if he offered it a darker power in return for immortality and power. It's not unheard of when you sell your soul to the devil. Of course if you're clever about it you can get more. Say for example you were to offer your soul to the devil in return for the chance to be treated as an equal with such power? What if you overheard a conversation which you shouldn't have and it led you on a path to becoming so much more than what you ever thought you could be, say you found your mate? Destined to be in love for all of time but shunned by the rest of the world. What if then you embraced your choices and offered the same powers to the one who you love so you can be together always?"

Everyone in the hall was standing in fear as Harry's eyes began to burn with fire. Ron had faced many fears in his life but he was facing two of the biggest right now. Harry was turning away from the light side but more importantly, '_was he talking about Hermione?_' he asked himself inwardly.

"Do you see now if you can think ahead of the plan then you in fact control the plan? Here's the truth. I control the plan. I control your future. Well I say I and of course I mean me and my lover. I believe the pureblood supremacists call her mudblood. Those who simply judge her call her bookworm. Those obsessed with looks used to call her buck tooth. I call her Hermione. Or as she is known to the mythological world Persephone. Except my Persephone embraced the darkness. She embraced my powers and now she is my equal." Everyone took a step back as they watched Hermione pull Harry off the podium and stick her tongue in his mouth. They then dropped their glamour charms to reveal the truth. Ron saw his entire world collapse around him as Hermione passionately kissed Harry.

Harry stood six foot six he was built out and was covered in tattoos. His hair now was burning black fire. He hands had shifted into talons. He also had the wings of a bat, they spread outwards and also seemed to burn black fire. His eyes were now filled with nothing but blackness as he snapped his now razor sharp teeth to the crowd. He wore leather trousers which were fitted tightly.

Hermione had also gained a few extra inches and now stood at five foot ten. Her hair had been replaced with snakes which seemed to move almost replicating medusa. Her eyes also were filled with nothing but blackness her lips were coated in a lipstick almost as black as her eyes. She also now sprouted wings that were slightly smaller than Harry's. He body was covered in tattoos and she wore the same leather trousers as Harry in addition she also wore a halter top.

"Welcome to hell" She hissed before they both disappeared in a ball of black flames.

Harry and Hermione reappeared in their new chambers. Hidden deep underneath the planet.

Reverting back to a semi human form they embrace each other.

"I think I'm going to enjoy killing all of them" Harry said as Hermione jumped onto him wrapping her legs around him.

"Just remember, you promised me a game of torture and I'm going to get my game!" She pouted before kissing Harry senseless.

"Of course, I can't say no to you now can I? And who may I ask is going to play torture with you?" Harry asked after they pulled apart. Hermione grinned evilly.

"Puppy of course" She replied.

To think all of this could have been gone completely different, had Harry not left the common room that night three years ago.

**Three years ago**

Professor Dumbledore walked out of the dormitory leaving Harry to contemplate what had just been said to him. Dumbledore explained the connection between his and Voldemort's wands. 'Great which means that now I have to find some other way of surviving!' Harry needed to get out. He decided to leave the packing till later. He walked downstairs where he saw Hermione sitting by the fire.

"You ok?" She asked knowing full well he wasn't.

"Not really, I'm going to go take a walk? Fancy joining me?" He asked hoping she would. Loneliness was not something he wanted to face right now. Hermione nodded and followed him out of the common room. They found themselves walking through the corridors talking.

"So yours and Voldemort's wands are connected somehow?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"The phoenix who gave the feather to this wand gave another feather. Just one other" Harry said quoting Olivander.

"How can they expect you to survive if you can't even duel Voldemort properly?" Hermione asked. It was complete madness to expect Harry to survive this.

"I don't know, but that's not all. I keep thinking. It feels like I'm being kept out of the loop. You know, it's my life and everything but I'm not allowed to be a part of it. I have to be kept out of the way. I just wish I had some way of knowing what their keeping from me." Harry said as he sat down against the wall.

With that Harry and Hermione noticed that a door seemed to be forming in front of them. Hermione got excited.

"Harry! You found the room of requirement!" she squealed in delight.

"What's the room of requirement?" he asked as he stood up.

"It's also known as the come and go room. It appears when a student is in a real need for it. Like if you need a way to escape someone the room would create a passageway for you to escape." She explained.

"Oh I get it... wait I asked for a way to know what they are keeping from me, is that what the room of requirement has given me?" He asked anxiously.

"Only one way to find out." She said motioning towards the door. Harry took a deep breath and moved towards the door placing one hand on the handle he turned to Hermione.

"Will you come with me?" He asked.

"Of course," She replied smiling.

The two of them entered and found that the room had provided a couch and a punching bag. Both Harry and Hermione both thought this weird.

"What is that?" Hermione asked pointing towards the strange looking marble tablet. Harry recognised it immediately.

"It's a pensive, it allows you to replay a memory that you have already lived once before or to view other people's memories. Professor Dumbledore has one in his office. How did you not know what it was?" Harry asked confused as to why Hermione didn't know what it was.

"For starters, they are incredibly rare. The sheer fact that Dumbledore even has one is a feat all by itself. I've only ever read about them. Never seen one or even a picture of one before." Hermione explained as Harry moved towards the pensive.

"I don't get it why would the room give us a pensive if we don't have a memory to play?" Harry asked scratching his head.

"Maybe there is already a memory in it and we just have to watch it?" Hermione theorized. Harry shrugged his shoulders. Together he and Hermione put their faces into the pensive and were drawn into the memory.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, and the dark lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power that the dark lord knows not. Born to those who have thrice defeated him. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord shall be born as the seventh month dies. For neither can live whilst the other survives"_

_Snape and Dumbledore stood in the headmaster's office. "You believe that this prophecy pertains to the Potter's child?" Snape asked._

"_Indeed, Severus that is why I asked you to befriend Lily; had you not insulted her we could have helped protects this child. Lily and James have been killed. Harry has been placed with his relatives." Dumbledore explained. Snape walked over to Dumbledore's side._

"_What will happen to the boy?" Snape asked. Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose._

"_The boy is destined to destroy the dark lord; we know that Voldemort has created horcruxes. It is my suspicion that Harry himself is a Horcrux. For that, Harry must die and by Voldemort's hand. Only then will Voldemort be weak enough for me to finish him off for good." Dumbledore said putting his glasses back on._

"_Where has he been placed?" Snape asked._

"_With Lily's sister. He must not be told any of this until the proper moment." _

Harry forcefully pulled himself out of the memory. Hermione shortly after. Hermione found Harry sitting in the corner arms wrapped around his legs crying. She immediately went to his side.

"Harry..." She started before Harry cut her off.

"I looked up to him. I defended him and all this time he has been raising me like a pig to the slaughter!" Harry yelled. Hermione wrapped her arms round the back of him.

"But now you know what he is doing, Harry you can stop it." She replied. Harry scoffed.

"How can I do that, Hermione? How can I even begin to do that? It's not enough that Voldemort is back and out for my life but now I'm being told that I have no choice but let him kill me!" Harry said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Harry, you will stop him, and do you know why? Because you're not doing this by yourself. We're going to do this together and we will stop them all." She said as she pulled him to his feet. She walked him over to the punching bag.

"Hit it." She said simply. Harry paused.

"Hit it; take out your frustrations on it. Don't let your emotions get the best of you, Harry release them and vent." She commanded.

Harry punched it, then he did it again and again, he punched it with all of his might.

He punched it so much he broke it off the hinges and it flew a few feet before falling to the floor.

"Feel better?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. Unbeknown (?) to either of them, he had awoken a dark force which was going to help Harry and Hermione.

Help them achieve greatness. All he needed was to make contact, and he had just the creature to do it.

It was later that night and Harry and Hermione found themselves sitting in the common room well past midnight. They had finished their packing long ago and they were calmly talking. It was then that they heard a strange noise. They noticed that the fire in its dying embers seemed to be calling out to them. Harry had seen this before and called out.

"Sirius?" But there was no reply. It was then that they heard an electrical buzzing come from the fire. Again both thought this strange as the school couldn't contact electricity. They heard a soft whisper.

"Harry...Hermione..." Both looked around and saw no one.

"Who's there?" Harry asked cautiously.

Before they received a reply both were thrown together by a wave of energy and from a quick glimpse saw Fawkes flame in and transport the two Gryffindor's from the common room and out of the castle.


	2. Luke and The Darkside

**AN: Chapter 2 here we go! Again thank you to my Beta Reader! Who knows maybe one day ill complete a chapter and there wont be any mistakes! (Unlikely but I'm nothing if not optimistic!)**

Chapter 2

Present Day

Hermione walked along the marble pathway to her favourite plaything; her puppy, she reached the cage and shifted into her human form.

"Hello puppy" She cooed as she unlocked the cage, the broken man inside the cage whimpered as the cage door opened.

"Please... mercy..." He begged, Hermione giggled maliciously.

"Mercy... You want mercy? First you devoted your life to making others feel like complete and utter shit and you want mercy?" She grinned as she went to the tool box holding puppies' toys; knife's razor blades and gasoline.

_4__th__ year flashback._

Harry awoke with a start he tried to gain his surroundings but didn't recognise where he was, he went for his wand and was surprised that he still had it.

"_Lumos" _he muttered as his wand's tip lit up, he looked around the room and then he saw Hermione, out cold lying on the floor he ran to her as quick as his legs could carry him, he dropped to his knee's beside her to wake her up.

"Hermione!" He said as he shook her, she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Ouch, if that's a return trip I think I'll pass." She muttered as Harry helped her to her feet.

Hermione looked around and noticed the gothic antiques displayed around the chamber, she lit her own wand and tried to see if she recognised anything.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked examining the chamber.

"You are in my domain." A voice suddenly boomed over causing Harry and Hermione to grasp hands, both had their wands raised; it was then that they noticed a man in a very sharp black suit approaching them.

"Please put down your wands, I mean you no harm." The stranger said holding his hands up by his sides. Harry and Hermione both with four years of judgement and experience did no such thing.

"Wh...Who are you?" Harry asked the stranger gave a soft chuckle before responding.

"We'll get to that later, the fact of the matter is I know the type of situation that you are in and I want to help you." He said sitting down on chairs which seemed to appear from thin air.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, not convinced.

"I know everything that there is to know, I am knowledge absolute." Hermione scoffed.

"Oh great and here I thought you were going to be egotistical." This caused Harry to grin slightly whilst the stranger burst into laughter.

"Oh Hermione Granger, I like you but then again I've always known you were special. I can see your sceptic and you of course have every right to be, but allow me to prove myself?" He asked.

Hermione nodded still very much apprehensive.

"Hermione tell me, did your parents ever ask you the question you wanted to hear?" He asked causing the young witch to gasp before quickly regaining her composure, she didn't want anyone to see her weak.

"I...Don't know what you're...talking...about" She replied with as much confidence as she could muster, which wasn't all that much.

"They never asked, did they? You spent the last four years on an adventure that re-define your entire existence and not once have they ever asked you about it." The man said as he stood and knelt in front of Hermione who looked to be fighting back tears.

"Stop it" She pleaded. The man placed a hand on her shoulder, Hermione couldn't help but notice how hot this guy's hand was. The man turned his attention to Harry who was comforting Hermione.

"Harry, did you remember to hide the shoe box back in the wardrobe so your relatives won't find it?" he asked, Harry's eyes filled with a mixture of dread and fear

"You never told anyone what happened during your third year summer vacation did you, how you found out where Godric's hollow was and then flew there during the night. You never told anyone that you found the house you were born into and how you found some small trinkets and took them with you hiding them in a shoe box and hoping that no one ever finds them" the man said staring deep into Harry's eyes.

"I..." but the man stopped him.

"You don't have to explain, I understand the pain of loneliness. Believe me I do now I must ask you both now, do you both believe my claims?" He asked, both nodded silently.

"Good than we can begin first introductions; I am Diabolus." He said bowing, Hermione gasped and held her wand in an attacking position.

"You... you're..." She muttered the man smiled.

"For time you may call me Luke." He chuckled to himself, Harry looked confused and turned to Hermione.

"For those of us who don't understand Latin, Who or what is diabolus?" He asked confused, Hermione turned her head slightly but not daring to take her eyes off the man who had revealed his name.

"Diabolus is the Latin word for devil, Harry that man is the devil." She answered; Harry looked at the man and then back at Hermione.

"Come off it." He said with a quick laugh, he stopped dead when he saw the look of seriousness in Hermione's eyes.

"Is it really that hard to believe, how could he know so much about us? How could he know things that we have never told anyone? How the hell did he get us here?" she asked incredulously. Luke interrupted at this point.

"Actually you can thank Fawkes for that!" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fawkes?" They both asked, Luke smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, regardless of what that old git thinks Fawkes is not bonded to him, no Fawkes is not a regular phoenix; Fawkes is my dark phoenix. He scouts the castle and protects those who I deem worthy of my protection." He explained noticing that now Harry had his wand drawn and pointing at him.

"Why would you want me protected?" He said wand at the ready, Luke sighed before replying.

"Look, if I wanted to kill you guys, I could have dropped you into a volcano or something like that trust me when I say nothing you do not ask for will happen down here besides, magic doesn't affect me anyway." He replied rather smugly, Harry and Hermione lowered their wands but didn't put them away.

"Now the reason I wanted you protected is because you two are part of a bigger game and it's a game I want to help you both win." Harry and Hermione looked intrigued.

"What game?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore has you two intertwined in a game which will cause nothing but heartache for the both of you, he is working with a group of people known as the Order of the Phoenix; the majority of those people are loyal to him and worship the ground he walks on. Now there is a 'prophecy' stating that Harry is the only one who can destroy that Tom bloke but in truth, it's a complete fake, the woman who made that made it up on the spot so she would get the job." He explained.

"Who was the woman?" Hermione asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"That divination woman, you were right, Hermione the woman is a complete fraud." Hermione celebrated the fact that she was right for a whole of two seconds then realised where she was and instantly sat back down.

"Anyway... the point is, they are going to try and make it so you have to take the most difficult path going in order to achieve this goal and whilst you're at it they also want you to die doing it but that's for later on it the story. Now you two are connected but you're not connected in anything that Dumbledore wants you to do." He replied taking note of their body language at the time.

"Do you know the story of Persephone and how the Hades wants her to stay and if she eats the pomegranates she has to stay there for all eternity?" Luke asked Hermione nodded.

"Supposedly that is how we got the four seasons for the cold seasons Persephone was forced to stay in purgatory" Hermione finished, Luke smiled he liked this girl's intelligence.

"In truth, that story did happen but not in the way it was told, it is true that Persephone was offered the choice to stay in hell with me and co rule it or return to the light but she choose the light. But during that time she predicted that there would be another like her who would fall prey to the darkness but instead of turning away from it, she would embrace it. I studied throughout the ages to determine who that woman would be and after eons of searching, I found the woman who Persephone predicted." Luke said looking at Hermione who almost didn't want to ask the question she had no choice but ask.

"Who was the child?" Luke smiled.

"I thought that was obvious Hermione. You are the child." he smiled ,Harry decided at this point to make a stand.

"Wait a minute, you still haven't explained why you wanted me protected. You said that you protected the ones you deemed worthy but yet, Hermione still was attacked by the basilisk. I've faced Voldemort three times in the last four years, how is that protection?" he asked frustrated.

"Harry, my boy you had to face those challenges. It is true that Hermione was attacked but she was never meant to be, but she was in the wrong place at the wrong time; Harry, you had to face Voldemort because you have to keep the impression that you are Dumbledore's puppet. If he suspects otherwise it could end very badly." He explained.

"How badly?" Harry asked.

"Harry put it this way, I'm the epitome of all things evil, and even I am disgusted by the lengths he would go too, I mean come on the guy's sister was nothing more than a stepping stone for the guy." He replied solemnly Harry still wanted answers.

"And what about me, what does all of this have to do with me?" he demanded from Luke.

"Harry, throughout my research I found that I could not be the object of the new Persephone. She would never accept and the world's natural balance would tip Instead I was forced to begin a new search. To find someone who would be capable of taking on my powers and yet still walk the earth as a human, I needed someone who was powerful and yet subtle. Someone who would be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for someone who he cared for; you are that someone, Harry."

Harry was confused. "Hang on a minute, are you trying to say that you needed someone pure hearted to take on a range of evil power that Voldemort could only dream of?" With this Luke laughed out loud.

"Pure heart? You two are not pure hearted! You forget I can see your minds; Harry, I know you were tempted to give Voldemort that stone in your first year and join him. I know that sometimes you lay awake at night wondering what it would be like to be a ruthless killer. As for you my dear sweet Hermione; I can read your mind as easily as you read your books. I know you crave to be feared by others instead of undermined. I know you crave power and knowledge and I know you dream of revenge. Please don't try and insult me by telling me you are pure hearted." Luke laughed.

Harry was dumbfounded; how could he know such things, they were only little thoughts in the back of his mind, tiny little thoughts completely insignificant. Weren't they?

Hermione was fairing no less, she knew this man was right she did want to be able to treat those pureblood idiots the same way they treated her she just didn't have the power to do it.

"But now, down to the main reason we are here. Like I said the two of your are involved in a deadly game of cat and mouse and I'm going to help you win it." He said, pulling the two teens out of their thoughts.

"How are you going to help us?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Hermione, that's easy, like I told you I am knowledge absolute so that means I know the future and what is going to happen. I'm going to help you keep up your appearance of being Dumbledore's puppets, whilst at the same time training your bodies to accept a new kind of power." Luke explained.

Luke snapped his fingers and two contracts appeared, he placed them in front of Harry and Hermione. Harry noticing this; asked his next question.

"What's the catch?" Harry asked before he read the contract.

"The problem is, I can't share my power with you all the time you have light souls. Oh and just for the record, I don't steal the souls of people. No I do something much more interesting, I taint the soul and turn in black, a white soul can process any kind of light magic but it can't infest dark magic. A blackened soul however... that's something else, tainted souls can process any kind of magic" Luke explained.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other both were unsure but decided to hear Luke out.

"How do you taint a soul?" Harry asked.

"Easy. Sex, drugs and rock and roll! Nah I'm just kidding, no to taint a soul a person has to be open to the darkness... has to be willing to embrace it and become its master or mistress, then when a person is open to it they perform acts that would be considered evil or wrong, torture, murder... all the fun stuff" Luke said grinning.

Harry and Hermione were both thinking the exact same thing.

'_Am I seriously considering this?'_

Luke clapped his hands together, again shaking them from their thoughts.

"Ok, do you know what, you don't have to decide right now, for now I'm going to help you, Harry escape your past. Tell me, did Dumbledore ever explain why you had to stay with those repulsive muggles?" Harry shook his head for no.

"When your mother threw herself in front of the killing curse that was shot at you by Voldemort, she created blood protection, this is a very strong form of protection. However Dumbledore has taken it one step further, he created what are known as blood wards. Unfortunately, these wards are keyed into your magical core and because of that, the wards drain your magical core by a percentage of fifty eight" Harry was on his feet.

"What! You mean to tell me that Dumbledore put up wards to 'protect me' and in fact they are killing me?" Harry yelled. Hermione was slightly uneasy about Harry's outrage but she knew it wasn't misplaced, Luke couldn't only sit there and allow the boy to vent. After calming down slightly he asked the most obvious question

"What can be done about them?"

"Well think of it this way; each person's magical core is different and unique in its own way, so if these wards are keyed into your magical core, then the answer is simple..." Hermione cut him off reaching the conclusion.

"Change Harry's magical core?" She yelled in both sheer horror and pure shock that the answer was that simple. Luke nodded and smiled at Hermione.

"How do you change someone's magical core?" Harry wondered.

"Well there are many different and rather painful ways, you could change your cell structure which in turn modifies your magical core just enough. There's blood rituals and then there is the most simple and time effective way, merge your magic with another." Luke answered.

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other, neither had to say anything as they both knew what the other was going to say.

"Harry, you can merge your magic with me, I want you away from those god awful relatives." She said quickly, Harry smiled and thanked her silently they both turned back to Luke.

"How do we do this and what are the side effects?" Hermione asked.

"I can merge your magic together, if you tried to do it the both of you would end up killing yourselves, the side effects vary, some feel no different whilst others exhibit tendencies of the other person's character." Luke explained as he began drawing complex rune symbols into the floor. Hermione tried to decipher them but Luke stopped her.

"Without first knowing what I know, you won't even begin to understand this, Hermione." He said not patronising but getting to the point quickly, Hermione looked a little put out but she got over it after (quickly).

"Ok, the two of you step inside the rune circle. Hermione, stand to the left and Harry, to the right. Raise your hands so that they are facing each other and then, when I tell you to say aloud. '_I consent and gladly share_'. Got it?" He asked. Harry and Hermione nodded. They stepped into the circle and did exactly what they were asked. Luke began chanting in a language neither Harry nor Hermione even tried to understand. After a few minutes Luke said. "Harry, now!"

"_I consent and gladly share_." Hermione felt her entire body become covered in pins and needles; she tried to keep her composure before hearing Luke shout "Hermione, now!"

"_I consent and gladly share_" Harry's mind went into overdrive; he was filled with new ideas, new facts and feelings. Everything around Harry and Hermione's life seemed to be connected in a logical view point.

The two of them lowered their hands and stepped out of the circle.

'_What a rush' _Harry thought

'_Tell me about it' _Hermione said without hesitating before they both looked at each other.

"Did you speak out loud?" Harry asked already knowing she didn't, he looked at Hermione as she shook her head.

"No I didn't either. Luke, care to explain?" Harry said facing Luke who closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again and almost began laughing.

"Well that's a first, the merge has completed for the first time in history. Both of your magic share the exact same signature, but it seems the two of you shared something else as well Harry shared his best qualities and Hermione has shared hers." Luke explained.

"That doesn't explain how we are hearing each other's thoughts" Hermione said exasperated.

"Actually it does, it seems if our minds were shared, then our neural pathways would have been altered to be able to sustain the new information, in sense we merged into one mind." Harry said before throwing his hand over his mouth.

"How did I know that? More importantly why didn't Hermione?" Harry asked lowering his hand a few seconds later.

"You may share the same mind but you still have your own instincts, Hermione still needs a scientific and reasonable reason whilst you, Harry _you_ connect things that don't make sense and in laymen's terms, you make sense out of chaos" Luke said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Luke then sat down again in his chair which seemed to appear whenever he went to sit down.

"So have you both decided yet? Will you accept my gifts and help yourselves for once?" Luke asked.

Hermione spoke up first. "I'm not going to lie I find the entire situation completely insane up until an hour ago. I never believed that you even existed and now your offering the choice for me to go completely against every single instinct of mind screaming at me saying that you can't possibly exist." Hermione explained soundly, Luke smiled and knelt in front of Hermione.

"Hermione, tell me, have you ever seen the philosopher's stone?" He asked. Hermione shook her head

"But you know it exists or at least did exist; think about it this way; you don't always have to see something to know it is there. Sometimes you just have to believe in something." He replied, Hermione thought about that, Harry then spoke up.

"I always wanted to believe that there were people who truly cared for my well being and now I realise that I'm being played as a puppet in some sick and twisted game and the most annoying thing is, I don't know who I can trust anymore." Luke turned and faced Harry.

"Harry, I can promise you three things: One, you may not believe it but you can trust me, I may be the devil but I have my honour and I give you my word that I'm looking out for your best interests. Secondly (Two) you can trust Hermione, given the events that are going to transpire in the next few months, you will see just how much faith Hermione has in you. And last but by no means least, you can succeed where others want you to fail" Luke said as he stood leaving Harry and Hermione sitting on the seats.

'_Does this seem wrong to you?' _Harry thought.

'_It does... but at the same time it also seems right. I don't think we can do this without all the help we can get, and if that means we have to make a deal with the devil, then we make a deal with the devil...' _Hermione replied, Harry nodded.

Both stood up and faced Luke.

"We accept but we want to set some terms." Harry said.

"I expected as much, what are your terms?" He asked graciously.

"We don't want to be treated as your minion. If we do this ,we are equals. Second, we don't want another Dumbledore... if you have information then you share it with us." Harry started, Luke nodded in agreement.

"Finally, if we do this... if we accept this. We don't want it in instalments, if we make a deal with you we want the full package, powers, blood lust and knowledge the only thing we don't want to have is our own timeline, we will leave that to you to guide us." Hermione finished, again Luke nodded but asked one question.

"Why do you want my bloodlust?" He asked, Harry had the answer to this.

"We don't want to have guilt plaguing our minds; we have a long road ahead us, best not to spend that time grieving over whatever acts we may commit." Harry said confidently.

Luke thought about the answer before nodding.

"Ok sounds good to me, now in order for you to be able to receive my powers you must face your pasts with vengeance; Harry that means you must get revenge on those who wronged you. Hermione, you must get revenge on those who ignored you for being different. Don't worry, you'll get help but this is a vital step." Luke said as he explained the process to them who both nodded in agreement.

Harry and Hermione knelt (bended) one knee.

"Diablous, ruler of hell and purgatory, we accept your gifts." Harry and Hermione said simultaneously.

Let the corruption begin.


	3. Shredding The Past

**Thank You to my Beta Reader!**

Chapter 3

Harry sat in the main chamber listening to the noise filling the air, the tortured screams from Hermione's puppy; she had taken torture to a whole new level and when Harry thought about it... She had every right to.

**4****th**** Year Summer flashback**

Harry and Hermione found themselves sitting on the Hogwarts express on their way back to Kings cross station, many conversations were going on but to Harry and Hermione all they heard were their own thoughts.

'_Who do you think we can trust?' _Hermione asked glancing around the room whilst pretending to read a book, Luke had warned them.

"_Above all us you must act like your normal selves, no one can be made aware that you two have your eyes open now, keep up appearances and then we can begin the first step" _Harry took a few seconds to reply casually glancing around the compartment and smiling and any who made eye contact, his reply reflected his observations.

'_In reality I think they maybe one or two people who we can trust, don't ask me to name them because at the moment I don't know myself, but surely for every single person who knows us there must be one or two people who actually respected us enough to be our friends and not play some mediocre part in a play' _

Hermione closer her book and looked out of the window sighing in her mind she continued to speak to Harry

'_Do you think it will be better __at__the __end?'_ she asked, Harry glanced over in her direction trying to make it seem like they weren't having a conversation.

'_I think that we can make it better, you heard what Luke said, he has the answers, Hermione we can't keep playing the game in the dark, we need to be focused and we need to be ready' _Hermione looked at Harry and gave him a small smile. She then went back to reading her book whilst Harry sat contemplating the plan that Luke had created for them.

"_Ok Harry__,__ your plan is going to be more difficult than Hermione's because Dumbledore has you on constant watch, for your plan I'm going to create a ward block, this will block all wards on the house so that you can do what needs to be done. Once you have completed your task__,__ Fawkes will bring you back to this chamber, to get yourself cleaned off then when you go back I shall make sure that the police have been notified__.__ Dumbledore will no doubt be there and he shall have no choice but take you to Grimmauld Place__.__ If he asks where you were tell him the Dursley's made you go to the shops to pick up their dinner"_

Harry was thinking about this for the rest of the train journey back, he knew what he needed to do and he knew how he was going to do it, the rest was dependant on him and him alone.

Hermione was also spending the rest of her train journey thinking about what Luke had told her.

"_Hermione__,__ your plan is less difficult in one sense of the word but more difficult in others, when you arrive home again I shall place an ward block just in case anyone is present, once you carry out your task you will find that two servants of mine will have their memories modified and there images adjusted to give them the impression that they are your parents, this will allow for appearances to be kept up and you shall then be brought back down here by Fawkes, he will then proceed to take you to Grimmauld Place._

Arriving back at Kings cross station Harry and Hermione hugged each other goodbye, a quick goodbye to Ron and Harry and Hermione found themselves going their separate ways, for the last time

**Harry**

Harry was immediately rushed into the car the Dursley's didn't want anyone noticing him, Harry was surprised they even bothered to still pick him up with all the hatred they had for him, arriving back at privet drive Harry was ordered to get into the house quickly.

"Right boy, now your back you can get started on the chores, the garden needs doing and dinner won't cook itself; well what are you waiting around for? GET TO IT!" Uncle Vernon roared into his face the second the door closed, Harry heard Luke in his head

'_Remember you are better than them don't be afraid to let them know that, courage Harry'_

Vernon was getting angrier by the second as Harry continued to stay still.

"Boy move!" He yelled as he raised his hand, before the hand could strike Harry however he caught it in mid air using strength he rarely had he threw his uncle into the living room knocking the door off its hinges, Petunia screamed as Vernon fell through the door.

"How about for once in your life you do something for yourself, Vernon" Harry said very calmly. Vernon went to stand but Harry pushed him to the floor again.

"How dare you boy! After everything we have done for you and this is how you repay us?" Vernon yelled, Harry scoffed and laughed out loud.

"All you have done for me?, Let's recap what you have done for me shall we, you told me that my parents were drunks who got themselves killed in a car crash, you forced me to be your personal slave ever since I was able to walk, for the first five years of my life I was led to believe that my name was freak! Let's overlook the fact that you had the cupboard under the stairs as my bedroom, hell lets even look over the amount of times you broke the law whilst hitting me, now tell me honestly, what sort of repayment do you think that deserves?" Harry asked icily, he wasn't surprised that no one dared answer him, Harry scoffed and continued.

"It's a shame you know, had you treated me with a shred of human compassion the events of today might have gone differently, but no because you couldn't find it in your hearts to treat me for what I am, A HUMAN BEING! You brought this on yourselves" Harry said raising his wand, Vernon found his voice again.

"You... You can't do magic outside of that freakish school!" He taunted, Harry laughed

"Who said anything about using magic that can be detected, no you see I know magic that cannot be traced by the ministry" Harry said as he pointed his wand at Dudley, speaking in parsletongue he hissed.

'_Complete every command I give you' _Dudley went rigid as his eyes clouded over, he was now under Harry's control.

"Now, Dudley I want you to go to the kitchen and pick up a butcher knife" Harry commanded, Dudley stood and went into the kitchen, completely taken over by Harry's power.

"Ironic really, I would have normally just used my magic to kill you but instead because you find it freaky I'm going to do something that doesn't use magic, you see, uncle Vernon, not using magic or as you put it '_none of that freak nonsense!' _Now Dudley, I want you to use that knife and I want you to slit your mothers throat" Harry commanded, Vernon went to yell but Harry had silenced him already, Petunia watched petrified but fear as her duddy-kins walked over to her with the razor sharp blade in hand, Dudley walked behind his other placed the blade on her throat and in one quick motion Petunia Dursley was no longer alive.

Harry smiled, "Good boy, now for you Uncle I think I'm going to do something to you before I have your pride and joy to kill you, tell me uncle, do you remember what happens every time you found a dust speck in the kitchen after I had cleaned it? Do you remember, uncle how for every dust particle it was five lashings of your belt?" Harry yelled sadistically, taking off his own belt Harry moved towards Vernon before stopping.

"No that wouldn't be fun would it; no instead how about we punish Dudley for your crimes, yes that seems like much more fun doesn't it!" Harry said as Vernon who had now been restrained tried to break free. Harry commanded Dudley to kneel before him, Harry turned and winked at Vernon before lashing Dudley who flinched in pain. Vernon jumped with every crack of the belt, fifteen lashings later with Dudley's back bleeding profusely Harry turned to Vernon who had tears streaming down his face.

"Oh now there is something you don't see, the big bad punisher in tears over seeing someone else get hurt, tell me Vernon how does it feel? Knowing that you are responsible for all of this? Knowing that you are responsible for your son who not only killed your wife but now has just been subjected to the same horrific treatment you dealt me your entire life!" Harry spat in Vernon's face, Harry sighed.

"I'm bored of you now so I'm going to end this quickly, Dudley, I want you to stab the fat slob you call a father through his heart, then using your own blood to write a message on the wall, make sure the message reads, '_you're next Potter_' finally I want you to slit your own wrists and allow yourself to bleed to death" Dudley nodded and carried out his commands, ten minutes later and the Dursley household was nothing but a morgue littered with the mutilated corpses of Harry's so called 'Relatives' calling for Fawkes Harry was taken from the house ready for the second stage of their plan.

**Hermione**

From the time it took to get from King's cross station to Hermione's home in east Kent a grand total of two words had been spoken to Hermione, '_Hello Hermione' _yeah this was a loving family alright, still Hermione knew that things were going to change, she went into her room and collected what she needed, not that much when she thought about it, she picked her wand up and went downstairs to where her parents were watching TV with a glass of wine, Hermione took a deep breath and remembered what Luke had said to her

'_They may be your parents but from how they have treated you they are complete strangers, they don't deserve your pity'_

Hermione stepped in front of the TV

"Move out of the way" Her dad said stiffly

"No" Hermione replied simple but effective, her mum tried to get up but Hermione simply pushed her magic onto them forcing them down.

"What are you doing?" She asked worried, Hermione smiled.

"It's ironic had you even bothered to ask me that question a few years ago we wouldn't be in this situation, but instead you chose to ignore me, you left me to raise myself, you never bothered to ask me how I was or if I was ok, you never bothered to ask about Hogwarts or if I had a good year no I was invisible to you wasn't I?" Hermione yelled, both her parents were taken back.

"What did you expect Hermione? You always found comfort in your books instead of us who were we to change that?" Her dad asked, Hermione threw her arms up in the air

"Who were you? You were supposed to be my PARENTS! Does that word even mean anything to you, when you think about it, all I wanted was for you to tell me that you loved me or that you were happy with the choices I was making in my life, but now I'm going to love what's going to happen next." Hermione using the shared mind she now had with Harry hissed in parsletongue.

'_Obey every command given to you' _both her parents fell under her spell Hermione took a deep breath and drew on every ounce of neglect and resentment she felt for her so called 'parents'

"Now, first things first, I want you to sign over every single penny that you own to me, that includes your practise, the house, hell even the loose change down the back of the settee" The next 30 minutes were spent carrying out this command, Hermione found herself £750,000 better off in total, smiling to herself she commanded her parents to enter the kitchen, walking as drones the two stood waiting for their next command.

"Both of you are going to slit your own wrists, and then I want you to look at each other as you slowly die, as you feel your life slip away ask yourself one question... _'was it worth it in the end?'_

Hermione watched with morbid fascination as her parents slowly died, the knife wounds were deep enough to sever the arteries but not deep enough to cause instant death, as soon as they were dead Hermione called the dark phoenix to take her away, one thought on her mind; _'I guess it was'_

Hermione appeared in the chamber and was instantly in the arms of Harry

"Are you ok?" He asked as she held him tightly

"It's strange I thought that would be much harder than what it was, it seemed so out of character for me, I actually enjoyed doing that" She replied vaguely, Harry wasn't simply going to accept that answer, staring into her eyes she saw something that Hermione had been searching for her entire life, Peace.

"I know I did as well I wonder why that was." Harry replied after seeing the feelings in Hermione's eyes, their answer came from Luke;

"I told you from the start I was going to help you, Harry with you all I did was increase your strength, you would never have been able to overpower that oaf physically without my help, Hermione you were slightly more complex, for you I removed your ability to forgive as easily as you do, it may be an admirable quality for someone who is pure hearted but as we already established you are not" Harry and Hermione both looked at Luke realising that he was doing as he promised they both asked for the next part of their plan.

"The next part of the plan is simple, Harry you must return to Privet Drive to be 'rescued' by Dumbledore, from there you will be taken to Grimmauld Place, once inside you must summon a goblin from Gringotts, he will go through Sirius last will and testament from their you will control the wards, you can 'accidently' change the wards and block any of you do not want inside Grimmauld Place, Hermione you will be sent there as your parent clones who are now in place are going to a dentist conference in Houston, Texas"

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement before sitting down to relax for a short time before Harry had to return, Harry didn't realise It but he hadn't taken his eyes off Hermione since she arrived he couldn't help but feel pride at seeing Hermione with the peace and tranquillity she had been craving for so long, it filled him with a new found sense of purpose.

Hermione was noticing how more assertive Harry had become, it was empowering to watch him take control of his life, Hermione had also noticed that Harry wouldn't stop looking at her, she tried to be oblivious to it but she knew he could read her like a book hiding a small blush she sat down to process everything that had happened. Luke was watching them both from afar smiling inwardly to himself '_The joys of young love' _he mused

**AN: And that's chapter 3, not as long as the others but necessary never the less.**

**Next Chapter: Goblins, romance and Weasley's**

**Review!**


	4. AN

Good Morning, Afternoon, Evening and Good Night to you all where ever you are in the world.

I apologise for the incredibly long hiatus for all of my stories but there have been unavoidable circumstances and events which have forced me to stall posting new chapters.

Unfortunately the news I bring to you all today isn't better news its simply to let you all know that I am here still I am alive and I still wish to write.

The problem is time has become very precious to me what with my job and my studies and the very precious free time that I have I spend recharging myself ready to go at it again...

I do have a break coming up from my studies so I am hoping to be able to start reposting then...

All I can do is apologise and I wish you all nothing but great success in any stories which you may have undertaken..

Remember MAKE LOVE NOT WAR

Peace and Love to you all


End file.
